Loving from a View
by chichicutie
Summary: Dana tries to hookup Nicole and her crush. Will it work? How about her and and Logan. How strong is a bond between to friends? Could it get lost in the stuggle and over a boy?. Mostly Dl amd a bit of CZ
1. Liking Loving Leaving

**Loving From a View**

**Chapter 1**

**Liking Loving Leaving**

**Disclaimer:I don't even the chacthers I just use them.**

"Look that is him," Nicole whispered at to us.

"Where?" Zoey asked.

"There," Nicole pointed again.

I didn't look. I didn't care. I didn't really like talking about boys unless it was about Logan and the girls where already sick of hearing his name.

"Dana," Nicole whined.

"Okay," I signed.

I turned around. I saw some boy on a bike. He had freckles and light brown hair that was cut short. He was dressed nice. He was on his biking talking to some girl. He looked okay but wasn't my type.

"So how does he look?" she asked us.

"He is cute," Zoey said while she looked happy for her.

"I know! Dana?"she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"He is okay," I said.

"Okay?" Nicole asked and looked at him again. She turn her head looking at him closer.

Zoey eyed me like always. I rolled my eyes just part of our tradition since forever. We seemed to do it everyday now.

"Well he is not my type but I think he and you would make a cute couple," I said while taking a sip from my coffee.

I had been up last night on the the computer. I love speaking to people on the IM. I even had friends on my buddy list from all around the world, so when everyone else in P.C.A is sleeping I speak to them. Since it is the afternoon there. I know it isn't good but on the computer you can be so wild and out of control. I even speak to Logan on online and flirt, which I could never do in person.

Nicole cell phone rang.

"Hello," Nicole said happily.

Someone else said something. I couldn't make out. Not that I am noisy.

"Really?"

"Okay" she said while her voice changed a bit. Not to much.

"Yeah,"the other person said.

"Bye," Nicole said and the other person said it the same time.

"Can you believe how much homework Mr.Wright is giving us?" Chase asked while sitting down.

"I know. I was up forever last night," Michael added.

Come on! If you guys are going to talk to your self go somewhere else. I thought as I rolled my eyes. You wasted my time that I could be thinking of Logan just to hear about you guys doing your homework. I rolled my eyes.

"I got to go," Nicole said while picking up her books.

"Hey. Whats up," I followed her because Logan was coming. When I am near him I can't speak. I can't eat. My whole body is still. I can't move nothing.

"So what is that boy name?" I asked trying to make conversation and keep up with her quick pace.

"Jeremy ," Nicole said while slowing down and daydreaming for a moment she picked up her pace again.

"Is he is our grade?" I asked since I never seen him around.

"No. He is a year older," Nicole said while we turned the conner.

We reached our room. We went inside.

"Why are we walking so fast?" I asked while taking a breath.

"Because I got to pack," Nicole said while taking out a suitcase.

Pack where I thought. Nicole is leaving.

* * *

I know it is short. I amjust really busy. Hope you like it. Review please. 


	2. Where are you Going

**Loving From a View**

**Chapter 1**

**Where are you Going**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and Jeremy and a few others that might come along.**

"Where are you going?" I asked concerned. I may not really act like I like Nicole but I do.

"Aw you care?" Nicole asked sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the question. "Where are you going," I asked again.

"My grandma just called she wants to go on a cruise with me," Nicole said while throw­ing some clothes in a suitcase.

"How long?" I asked while I watched Nicole pack about 10 outfits already.

"Only nine days," she said while packing some more.

"So why are you packing so many clothes?" I asked.

"Because you never might know how the weather is, who is going to be there, if you spill something on your clothes, if you have a date, if..." she said.

"Okay, okay," I said while rolling my eyes. Boy was I sorry I asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Nicole asked while pulling out her suitcase to the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Watch Jeremy for me," Nicole said with puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you asked Zoey?" I said. She usually does asked Zoey to do these things.

"Because I want her to be with Chase by now, I want you to get with Logan. Zoey would just use watching Jeremy as an excuse you wouldn't do that. You would do both," she an­swered. By now she was outside dragging her suitcase.

"Okay. Whatever." I said.

"Come on, lets go say bye to Zoey and everyone else," Nicole said.

Everyone else? That means Logan too.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Come on Logan is not going to bite," Nicole said. " I know how it is to get scared and loss your words sometimes."

How does did girl know so much. Nicole is nervous about boys? Ha I thought the day would never come.

"It is not that," I yelled.

"So then come," she challenged me.

"Why?"

"Because I dare you," Nicole said with a smirk.

"Fine," I never let no say I can't do something.

Now here I am walking down the hall to see Logan. Just be of my stupid pride. That I could never let a bet go. We walked in silence. Nicole with a smirk on her face and a frown on mine. We reached the room. I signed.

Zoey was on the sofa. Chase was next to her. Michael on on the small chair. Logan was lying down on another sofa. I think he was sleeping. I hoped he was. I think Chase and Michael were talking about something while, Zoey was reading a J-14 magazine.

"Nicole were are you going?" Zoey asked walking up to Nicole after putting a magazine down.

"On a cruise," Nicole squealed.

"How long?" Zoey asked.

"Nine days."

"Oh," Zoey said sad. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Nicole sounded a bit mad that she didn't have time to plan this.

"Oh," Zoey said again. I think she was lost to words.

"Well bye," Nicole said as she drop the bags to give Zoey and hug. I think she was on the way to tears. Wow these girls are cry babies.

Michael and Chase got up to say there goodbyes. Michael had hit Logan's feet. Logan groaned.

I close my eyes to see if I was seeing things. I was scared to open my eyes. When I did Logan was walking over to Nicole and I was standing right next to her. I wanted to run but my legs felt like metal.

"Umm..bye Nicole," Michael said while putting one hand behind his head after Zoey and Nicole stopped hugging.

Nicole grabbed him and hugged him tight. Bye now she was crying. I looked at Michael and Logan's faces. They seemed scared to say bye to Nicole if it contain a hug and tears.

"Bye Nicole," Chase said when it was his turn.

She grabbed him and hugged him too. I think I saw Zoey face tighten. I was feeling bad for Nicole. Wait that means she is going to hug Logan too. She can't. I hope she doesn't. I pray she doesn't. She does. When I open my eyes to see Nicole and Logan hugging. You had to see Logan's face. Boy was he scared more than anything. I wanted to laugh. I did. Big mistake. He looked up to see me. I stopped like that. He looked up again confused. He studied me. He realized it. I was staring he was too. Our eyes met. Nicole let go of him. He didn't move neither did I. Our eyes were still connected. The room was quiet or so it had seemed to me. Nicole came up to me and hugged me. Our eyes lost each other. Nicole said something to me but I couldn't make out. I said bye and told her to be safe. We walked her to the front of P.C.A. I cried a bit and Zoey was full out crying. She got into the cab. It was white with black letters. It left and puff of smoke as it drove off. I looked up to the sky. It was a clear and beautiful day. Nice to go take a walk. That is what I am going to do.

"Bye," I told everyone.

Logan looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked.

"Just to take a walk," I answered facing forward.

"Okay, just be back in a hour!" Zoey answered back in a mother-tone.

"Whatever!" I yelled back while rolling my eyes forgetting that they couldn't see me.

I walked down the path pondering and alone. No body was there. It was quiet. It was per­fect I could just walk and think. I thought about Logan. What had happen. Why were we looking at each other. Is it really easy to see that I like him. Nicole guessed it. I wonder if he had. In the distance I thought I saw to people talking. As I came closer I realized they were auguring. Guess who it was? It was that boy Nicole likes and some girl. She was fairly petty. She had and nice skin tone. Blue or green eyes it was hard to tell from where I was standing. She had brownish hair with natural blonde highlights. I slowed down my space to hear what they were saying.

"I don't want you to go!" Jeremy yelled.

"I have to! You know that!" she said about ready to go into tears.

"I don't want you to go and leave me. What happen to being together forever?" I thought you loved me?" Jeremy said angry hurt and confused.

It this point I was behind a bush. I not noisy but Nicole told me to do this. It was kinda fun. I felt like a spy. I also felt sorry for him. He was loosing the one he loved. I wonder why?

"Jeremy don't make this harder than this is," the girl said in tears.

"Why don't we we have a long distance relationship, Kat?" he asked now sad more than anything.

Kat? Probably short for Katherine.

"You know it won't work," she said in tears.

"No you just don't want it to work. If you really do care for me as you say you do, you would try,"he said while turning his back and walking away. He turned back around to say his last words. "I cannot believe for this long I thought you loved and cared for me!"He left the girl crying as she fell to the floor in tears.

Wow. I thought I ran back to my room and dialed Nicole's cellphone number. Nothing. No answer. She must be in the plane by now. They make you turn them off for some strange reason. I try her again when she gets to her grandma's house. I took a deep breath and thought things over. I felt bad for the boy but I guess that means he is single know. Which is good news for Nicole. Then it also meant that he still might be caught up for this girl. I laid down on my bed when the door opened. It was Zoey and Chase and Logan. I wonder were Michael is? Oh my God Logan is here. How is my hair, since I just ran about half a mile? How did I look? My make-up? I got to act natural.

"Where is Michael?" I asked while picking up a magazine.

"He had tennis practice," Logan answered while taking a seat on my bed.

"Tennis?" I asked.

"Yeah," Chase answered. "He likes some girl on the team."

"Oh," I answered and went back to my magazine.

I felt something tug at my feet. I looked up. It was Logan.

"What?" I answered sweetly.

"We got to talk," he said. I followed him out the room. Zoey looked surprised and held up two thumb signs. I was smiling in side but was acting like nothing had happen on the outside. What are we going to talk about?


	3. Hurting Nicole

**Loving From a View**

**Chapter 3**

**Hurting Nicole?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and Jeremy and a few others that might come along.**

Logan led me out of the room. I think my heart missed a few beats. I wish Nicole was here right now. When this is over Nicole would say up with my for hours talking about what I did wrong and right. Zoey is one of my best friends and is good to talk to but she doesn't even have a boyfriend. The one she likes, liked her for year and she can't even see it. I looked at my hand he was stilling leading my out of the school. We reach the beach. The sun was down. It was already 7 o'clock already. He was holding my fingers. We stop. He let go. I was still holding on. I turn red. I jumped back and let go.

"Why I am I out here?" I asked in my usually tone of voice. Mean.

"Because I need to talk to you," Logan said looking down. I think I hurt his feelings. I am so sorry.

"Logan, I didn't mean it the way my voice sounds. It just comes out like this,"I told him while taking his hand.

"Dana?" he looks at me confused.

I let go of his his hands. He doesn't like me. He was sending me the wrong signals. I feel so stupid.

"What?"I ask rolling my eyes.

"I just need to talk to you about something," Logan said moving to the sand on the beach. I followed him not knowing where this conversation was going.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Well I like this girl but I afraid to tell her. You see we aren't the best of friend. She hates me. She is nice to everyone else though besides me. What should I do?" Logan asked.

Logan was asking a girl for advice. Me. I wonder who the girl is?

"Well I think you should become this girl's friend. Then when all that is done, when she comfortable around you like, she trusts you, cares for you, and loves you as a friend. Then and only then you go and ask her out," I tell him looking at him in his face. His deep-brown eyes. I was here giving him advice for a different girl. Wow. I never thought I was doing this.

"Okay. Are you sure this would work?" Logan asked me.

"Sure," I think so I told while looking out to the sea.

"Okay, then lets go back," Logan said giving me a his hand to pick me up. I took it.

"Thanks," I told him brushing the sand off my pants.

"Welcome," Logan said walking with me back to my dorm.

I have no clue why. It is past eight. So I doubt if Chase is still there. We are walking I feel him turn my way. He was walking closer to me. My heart skip a beat again.

"You don't have to walk me back," I told him.

"I know but my mom raise me right," he said. He never talks about his mom. I look at him again. Well, at least she raise him right. "Well it is a girls dorm. Where ever girls are I am there!" Logan said and threw his hands in the air. I knew what he was doing. I do it too. He is trying to avoid conversation about his mother. He wants it like that fine.

"So who is this girl you like so much?" I asked looking at him with my eyebrows raise.

"Somebody in this school," he told me.

"Wow Sherlock I never could have never guessed that," I roll my eyes. Logan laugh while picking up his head.

We saw someone in the view. I wonder if I know him. Or her. I look again. It is that boy Nicole likes. He seems a little better than when I saw him last.

"Hey," Jeremy said as we came toward him. I guess Logan knows him.

"Hey. How are you?" Logan asked. I looked off into the sky. I wonder if I should just leave.

"Good. What is her name?" Jeremy asked while pointing a me.

"That is Dana," Logan said. I turn my head to give him a dirty look.

"Logan I am about to go. See you later," I said and started off walking.

Jeremy caught up to me. Logan looked confused and followed.

"And do I know you?" I asked.

"No just we can't have you walking home alone," he said caring. "So I guess we are walking you,"

Jeremy soon started to ask me questions about my self. Logan just looked mad and confused. Even a bit shy and scared. We reached my door. Jeremy was really nice. He seemed caring and sweet. If I was his girlfriend I try to keep a long distance relationship going.

"What is your number?" he asked pulling out his cellphone. I arched my eyebrows. Logan was really to punch him. Hey I could used this. I took his cellphone and wrote down my number. "Thanks." He said reading my number over.

"What is your screen name?" I asked. Logan fist formed a fist. I laugh inside.

"Whiteboy4allgirls," he said with a smile.

"Wow you must get a lot of girls counting the fact that you not even that cute," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yea I do. It is my personality," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. I opened the door. I shouldn't be flirting with him even if it is to get Logan mad. Nicole likes Jeremy and I shouldn't give him the wrong idea.

"Bye Logan and Jeremy," I said once I was inside.

I took a breath. I took off my sweater. Zoey was lying down napping. I saw a note by her bed.

_Wake me at 10 o'clock. Tell me everything that happen. I will tell you everything that happen. Me and Chase kiss! Then the D.A walked in. It wasn't passes 8. But it was crazy. I tell you all the details. The day Nicole not here we have the best day! _

_Zoey_

I looked at the time. It was 9 o'clock. I took my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I had on pink shorts that came about 3'' inches above my knees. I had on a black long t-shirt that came about to the end of my shorts. I looked at the time. It was 9:05. Time was going really slow. There is nothing to do. I looked at the computer. Should I ? I looked at the screen name that I had put on my dresser. Maybe I could talk to him for Nicole. To find out if he even knows her. It will be helping her. She did tell me to keep an eye on him. I walked over to the computer and signed on. Will I be hurting Nicole? No I make it better for her.


	4. Talking to Him and Him

**Loving From a View**

**Chapter 4**

**Talking to Him and Him**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and Jeremy and a few others that might come along.**

I looked at the computer and the screen name in my hand. I walked over to the computer. If I become friend with him then I can introduce Nicole and Jeremy. Then if I talk good about Nicole to him he would love to met her. I signed on. Logan IMed me. Then Jeremy IMed me.

(AN: I didn't want to jump back and forth between conversation so the conversations are happening at the same time)

Whiteboy4allgirls: Hey

**BadGirlSoKissMe: How you get my screen name?**

Whiteboy4allgirls: I asked around

**BadGirlSoKissMe: OH**

Whiteboy4allgirls: So how are you?

**BadGirlSoKissMe: I am good you?**

Whiteboy4allgirls: Same

**BadGirlSoKissMe: That is good**

Whiteboy4allgirls: Well I got to go

**BadGirlSoKissMe: OK**

Whiteboy4allgirls: I didn't know you were a bad girl but I love to kiss you

**Whiteboy4allgirls has just signed off**

**BadGirlSoKissMe: Hey**

Cute&SexyME: Hey sweetie

**BadGirlSoKissMe: How are you and I am not your sweetie**

Cute&SexyME: You sure? That is right you are Jeremy's sweetie

**BadGirlSoKissMe: No I am not**

Cute&SexyME: You were acting like it

**BadGirlSoKissMe: Why are you getting so mad?**

Cute&SexyME: No reason

Cute&SexyME: Just forget about it

**BadGirlSoKissMe: Okay**

Cute&SexyME: So how you?

**BadGirlSoKissMe: I am good and you**

Cute&SexyME: Same

**BadGirlSoKissMe: Well I have to go**

**BadGirlSoKissMe: Bye sweetie**

**BadGirlSoKissMe: Just Playing**

**BadGirlSoKissMe has just signed off**

I signed off because it was almost 10 and I wanted to hear what happen with Chase and Zoey.

"Zoey," I said as I shook her. "Wake up."

"Okay," she said in her pillow.

"What happen with you and Chase?" I asked.

"Well we kissed," she said jumping up.

"How and when?" I asked sitting down on the foot of her bed.

"Well we were talking about how you and Logan make a good couple," Zoey started. "I had got up and went to get something and fell into his arms. He looked at me and I looked at him We just kissed," Zoey happily.

"Cute kiss, but then..?" I asked but there was more. The note said that the D.A walked in.

"Well then CoCo walked into the room," Zoey said sadly. "You had to see her face it was like she saw a ghost. She told Chase to leave because it was going to be 8 and left the room," Zoey said.

"She didn't have a fit?" I asked.

"No, I don't know why either," Zoey had admitted to me.

"Wow," I told her.

"Yeah. What happen with you and Logan?" She asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know how to get some girl," I told her madly.

"Maybe that girl is you?" Zoey asked.

"I never thought of that," I admitted.

"Yeah well I am going to get ready for bed," Zoey said.

I did the same. It was a weird night. No a weird day.


	5. Kissing and Games

**Loving From a View**

**Chapter 5**

**Kissing & Games**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Logan's POV**

I hate Dana flirting with that kid. He was all over her. I wonder what I can do to make them stop talking? Maybe I can hire a hit man to kill him. No that is to much. Maybe I can tell him a lie about Dana so he wouldn't like her. But what lie can I use? This is so much thinking it is really hurting my head. Maybe I can do what I am good at. Which for me, is getting girls. How about I just kiss her. She be breathless, she fall into my hands, then it is all over, I would get her hooked on me like that.

I went to sleep and dreamt of kissing Dana.

**Dana's POV**

I don't who Logan was talking about. Zoey said it could be me. Maybe it could be. I wished it was. If it is then I wish he stop playing games and kiss me. Then I be breathless, I fall into his arms, which look really strong, then it be happily ever after. How about this new boy Jeremy? Maybe I could use it to my advantage. If Logan wants to play with games so can I.

The room sounded really quiet. Zoey was sleeping and Nicole wasn't here. It is kinda boring without her. I can't believe I am thinking this but I miss her.


	6. too overboard

**Loving From a View**

**Chapter 6**

**Too Overboard**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Logan POV**

I got out ready to look good. I jumped into the shower about 5 o'clock. I came out about 6 o'clock. I went straight for my closet. Chase and Michael think it is gay to spend so much time on my looks. At least I don't put make on I thought. I pulled out a burgundy short sleeve shirt. Then and while and burgundy stripped collar button up shirt. I got my jeans laid out and my boots that were suede.

**Dana's POV**

Nicole's alarmed went of. It was 6:30! It was Saturday! I got up and banged int off. I couldn't go back to bed so I went into the shower.

**Logan's POV**

I fixed my hair and went down stairs for breakfast. It was already 7 o'clock. I saw Dana seating by herself throwing vegetables out of her plate. I grab and plate from the line and some food and put my food down next to her. She smelled like apples. She had her pajamas still on. He legs were pretty bare. I put my hands over her eyes. I didn't speak but she did quickly.

"Let me guess you want me to guess who you are?" she asked. "Well then I guessed Jeremy. Are you ready for that kiss?" she asked. I stood there shocked. I didn't speak but I did remove my heads from her eyes. "Come Logan sit down. I was playing I knew it was you. I just didn't expect you to get that uptight about it. I knew you were going to get mad through," she said with a smirk. I sat down next to her.

"How did you know I was going to get mad?" I asked letting it be out there in the opened that I was jealous.

"Cause you had to see your face last night when I was flirting with Jeremy," she told me without looking at me.

"Oh," I said. Oh was all I could say. I was speechless.

"So?" she asked before there was an awkward silence.

"Nothing," I said with a shrugged. "But why are you up so early?"

"Nicole's alarm went off and then I couldn't go back to bed. Even when she is not here she manages to wake me up early," she said with a laugh.

"Oh," I still had nothing to say. I was quite confused and shocked about what happen early.

"I never knew how bad breakfast was here. I usually just eat lunch or dinner here," said looking at it.

"Yeah it is bad. So you woke up and just came down here?" I asked her. She looked really cute looking at the food like that.

"What I looked that bad?" she asked finally looking at me. She looked a little sad.

"No just making small talk," I said quickly.

"Well, I took a shower first," said with a short pause. "Do I look at mess?" she asked looking up again with a cute smirk.

"A cute mess. Like in the movies when some hot chick wakes up and still looks hot," I answered. She laughed and looked down. Then looked back up.

"So I am a hot chick?" she asked with her smirk.

"I answered rudely.

"Well you looked horrible. Even if you did take 3 hours to get dress," she put in before she got out.

"Cruz," I said. She looked back. "You look sexy in the morning." I smirk.

She gave an arch eyebrow.

"I love your legs," i added in.

"Your a jerk," she said.

"I know I am and your sexy," I said.

"Your a sexist pig," she glared.

"Your a sexy chick," I laughed. "Maybe we should go to the farm together?" I laughed a bit.

"Ha Ha," Dana said. "No you go by your self. No one would mess you," she said with a smirk.

"No one is gonna mess you. How bout you just go and see if I care," I said with an arched eyebrow.

She took my juice and throw it on me. She walked away. I thought we were just playing around, I thought confused. Maybe I went too overboard.


	7. Bad Friends

**Loving From a View**

**Bad friends**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Dana's POV**

I was running. I don't know why what he said hit me so. I wasn't looking were I was running. I bummed right into someone or something. I looked up and it was Jeremy.

"Hey, girl what wrong?" he said searching my face and eyes.

"Nothing," I said and turned away.

"Something," he said grabbing my hands.

"No. Nothing," I said pushing him away. This is the boy that Nicole likes I told my self. He is off limits. I can't like him.

**Logan's POV**

I ran after Dana to only find her with Jeremy. I pushed right into the hands of the guy I hate. I watched them and soon my frown became a smile. I was so happy with what I saw. Dana was pushing him away from her. Yes! She doesn't like him!

"Yes!" I yelled.

**Dana's POV**

I saw Logan. He yelled out yes. I did something I always will regret. I grab Jeremy and kissed him. He kissed me back. That moment I realized this will be something that is going to taunt me forever. I pushed back smiling just to mock Logan. I looked over to see Logan he had his jaw drop. Then what caught me eye was Nicole. Nicole! What was she doing here. I ran toward her but she ran away. I stopped. I know there was no use. I needed a plan to make Nicole forgive me. I know who is going to help me. Zoey and Logan. There is only one problem. I enjoyed the kissed. Does that make me a bad friend?


	8. My Plan

**Loving From a View**

**The plan**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Dana's POV**

I turned to look at Logan. He was walking away. I looked at Jeremy. I realized what had happen and he didn't. His eyes said it all. "I am sorry." I mouthed to him. He looked really confused and step towards me. I walked back still facing him. Then I took off and ran in Logan's way.

"Logan!" I yelled when I caught sight off him again. He didn't turn to me. I got mad but I understood why."Logan!" I yelled again.

"What!" he yelled back at me. I felt to young. I felt like I was five years old and a adult made me look like a fool. I wanted to cry. I guess Logan saw that and his voice soften. "What," he said.

"Nothing," I told him. I didn't want to cry in front of him. There was no way I was. He grab my hand. I pulled on at but didn't let go. I started to walk again.

"Why you do it?" he asked. I turned around. I felt bad.

"Did what?" I asked. I know what he meant. I turned to him. I tried my best to look confused.

"You dam well know what I am talking about. Don't play your kiddy games on me," he said. He voice was hard but his eyes were sweet.

"I am sorry," I mouthed to him. I didn't say it because I really wasn't but I knew why I should.

"Well I have to tell you something. . ." he started off. I didn't let him finished.

"I need your help in something," I told him.

"This is important," he said madly. Then he soften. "I help you after I say what I have to say."

"Go," I said hoping it would be quick.

"Dana. . .," he stopped.

"Go," I mouthed and laughed.

"Dana I liked you. I like you a lot. I like so much. It hurt me so bad when I saw you with Jeremy. I really need to know if you like him. I know you don't like me. You made it clear to that point but I would like to know if you do like me. Then if you do, I doubt you will if you want to go. . ." he said. I didn't let him finish.

I jumped up and hugged him. I didn't kiss him. I put my head on his his shoulder. He patted my back after he realized that I was hugging him. He arms were strong and warm. I felt the safest I ever had. I knew I liked Logan so much. I think I loved him all this time. I never shown it because I am Dana. That is not who I am supposed to be. I looked up at him. Then I kissed him. Thoughts race through my mind. I never wanted to stop. He pulled apart.

"What did you need my help in?" he asked.

I realized the truth was back. "Well, I kinda messed up. Nicole liked Jeremy," I told him.

"Not good," he said. "What is your plan?" he asked me. I was still in his arms but we were apart.

"First we need to find Zoey then we could talk," I told him and grabbed his hand to find Zoey. I pulled him to my dorm house.

"Little problem," Logan told me.

"What," I said while stopping and looking at me.

"Well, knowing Nicole she might be telling Zoey what happen," Logan said.

I thought. I don't want to go to my room because Nicole might be there. Zoey might be with Chase to talk about what happen yesterday. "I thought of that, too," I said. "Since Zoey kissed Chase then she might be with him." I shivered I still had my pajamas on. They were really short. I was getting cold. So much has happen since I can down for breakfast. This is the last time I wake up this early.

"Are you cold," Logan asked. Now we were in the direction of his dorm house.

"No," I lied.

"Yea, right. When we reach my dorm, I gave you my sweat pants," he said.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said in a low breath.

Walking through we saw Jesse.

"Nice legs, Dana," he shouted.

"Thanks. To bad you never be able to touch them," I shouted back.

Logan laughed and grabbed my hand. I knew it was his way of saying she is mine. We weren't going out. He didn't really asked me out. Yet. Still hoping he would.


	9. THe Plan and Her

**Loving From a View**

**The Plan and Her**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Dana's POV**

By the time we reached Logan's room I still haven't told him the plan. Even after all of his begging. I do have a plan but 1 out of 100 million chance it would work. My plan is to say sorry at first then. Then I thought she would claw me. I am not afraid of Nicole but when it comes to a boy there is no stopping what she might do. I really wouldn't fight back because I knew I was wrong. The real reason Logan is here because in my new and improved plan is well you will see.

"Come on," Logan said opening the door with his key. "If you are still cold my sweat pants are in the second draw."

Chase and Zoey were there. They were making out. Not to heavy. Chase is to good for that.

"Umm. . ." Chase said. He turned red and Zoey turn red to white like she saw a ghost. I wonder if she knows what happen. In a quick second I found out. She pulled me across the room.

"How could you," she whisper but her voice was filled with anger.

"I was just messing around to get Logan jealous," I told her very low.

"It had to be him?" Zoey asked.

"Well because I kinda have feelings for him," I told Zoey.

"What!" she screamed. Chase and Logan looked our way. "She is one of our best-friends and when she goes on vacation you want to hit on the boy she likes! You just kissed him just to get Logan mad at you! Now you have feelings for him!" She yelled. There was no doubt that Logan heard it. The whole building heard it.

"What?" Logan asked stepping in.

I went next to Zoe and pinch her.

"Umm.. . ." I said. Not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't mean it like that Logan. I was just yelling crazy," Zoey said covering for me. She didn't know why she was covering.

I told Logan I had feeling for him. If he knows I had feelings for Jeremy he would hate me. Logan raised a eyebrow. I turned around to find Logan bureau. I pulled out the second draw. Grab a pair a sweats and pulled them over my shorts. I didn't want to look at Logan right now. I turned around to Zoey.

"Zoe I have a plan. . .Well sort of. " I told her.

"And?" Zoey asked.

"Your in it," I told her.

"Tell me," she said.

"Okay," I sat down on the floor. Logan sat right next to me. He pulled me very closed to him. Chase was sitting on the bed and and Zoey sat right next to him. Zoey gave me a raised eyebrow. I give her a face like I-will-tell-you-later.

"I am in the plan, too. Right Dana?" Logan said with a sexy smirk and pulled me tighter. He is way to clingy. Hey after what Zoey just said I didn't care.

"Yes. My plan starts when Logan goes to Nicole and is like really mad about what happen with Jeremy and I. Then she will let him in. They will talk because I think Nicole would let him in," I said.

"Why would Nicole let him in?" Chase asked.

"If I know Nicole she wants payback. She will do that by kissing Logan. Then telling me," I told Chase.

"You want her to kiss me?" Logan asked a little scared.

"Yes she won't have time. As soon as you get in me and Zoey and Chase will walk in. Zoey and Chase will walk in holding hand and I will be hiding behind them. Nicole will be so happy that they are going out she won't see me coming in," I paused for a break.

"Then?" Zoey asked.

"She will see me. I will tell her I am sorry. That it wasn't nothing. We don't go out. And see what Nicole does." I said.

"Why don't you tell Nicole that you felt nothing for him and that he kissed you?" Chase asked.

"Well if she saw the whole thing she will know that I kissed him. I can't lie to her after what I just did. If I could take it back well I would if it meant loosing a friend," I told then.

"You kissed him. You do have feelings for him because when Chase told you to tell me that you don't have feelings for him you said you can't lie. Then you said you wouldn't do it if it meant loosing a friend. What if it didn't mean loosing a friend, if it didn't mean loosing a friend would it matter?" A tied died Nicole said walking in from the door.

Logan looked at me. I know he wants that answered to. I don't know what to say. I saw a sweater by the bed. I saw the open door. I looked back to Zoey. I got up. I walked Zoey's way and picked up the sweater. I put it on.

"Isn't it cold?" I asked.

The room stood quiet.

"I want an answer," Nicole said walking towards me.

All I thought was basketball. Pull a fake left and head for the hoop. Which was the door. I looked down at Logan. I looked at Nicole. It is right to run?


	10. I should Have Ran

**Loving From a View**

**I should have ran**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Dana's POV**

"You want an answer?" I asked her.

"I want an answer, too," Logan said.

"Leave her alone. She is confused," Zoey said coming to my defense.

"No I'm not," I said.

Logan looked at me hurt. Nicole looked at me mad.

"I think. . .," Zoey started.

"No one cares!" Nicole yelled at her.

"Nicole!" Chase screamed looking at her and pulled a hurt Zoey to him.

"What?" she asked.

"I think we should talk about this later," Zoey said.

"Please shut it miss perfect," Logan said.

Nicole giggled at Logan. She looked at him with her I-want-you-eyes. It is about time she tries to take my boo from me. Nicole would do something like that to get back at me. She looked back to me.

"Logan please shut up. Why are you acting like you really want to know what Dana has to say. You don't care about her. You just want to win that bet with Jeremy." Chase yelled. "Yea I said it."

"What?" I asked.

"Are you for real? Jeremy is like that?" Nicole asked.

"Yea. I should know he is my cousin. Him and Logan had this plan for a week already," Chase said.

"But he has a girlfriend," I said.

"He has a girlfriend?" Nicole asked sad.

"Yea," I said to Nicole.

"Well he cheats on her more times then he is with her," Chase said.

"Chase, he is you cousin. You shouldn't tell his secrets," Logan said.

"You were yelling at my girlfriend," Chase said.

"Ex girlfriend." Zoey said. I was surprised by this. She pulled away form him.

"What?" he asked.

"Chase you knew and didn't tell me about the bet. Dana is my best friend. And you were going to let her get hurt?" Zoey asked.

"You see what you did?" I asked Logan.

"Me?" he asked.

"It was your bet," I reminded him.

"You kissed the boy your best friend likes," Logan said reminding me.

"Used to like. I not going to ruin a friendship over a boy. A boy that cheats on his girlfriend. A boy that makes bets on a girl he doesn't even know," Nicole said to my defense. She walked up to my side.

"Logan?" I asked softly.

"Yea," he said looking in my eyes.

"So today, that was all lies? Just to win a bet? Thanks. You almost won. How much would you have won? How much is Dana Cruz worth?" I asked. My voice was soft at first but was high at the end.

"No. Nothing I said to you was a lie. I do like you. I love you. You could even ask Chase," Logan said.

"Humm. This is what you do when you love a girl? Chase does he love me?" I asked. I never moved my eyes off Logan.

"I don't know. I just know that they made the bet because Jeremy was mad that Logan was always talking about you," Chase said. He was mad about loosing Zoey. It was clear. She stood next to Nicole looking at Chase.

"So do you know how much I was worth?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Logan how much was Dana Cruz worth?" I asked Logan as he put his head down.

"Come on. The girl you so called liked or loved how much is she worth?" I asked again. My voice raised and cracked at the same time.

"Dana, stop," Zoey said pulling my arm.

"It wasn't money," Logan said.

"Then what?" I asked.

He just looked down. Being very quiet.

"Logan tell me or. . ." I said .

"A can of soda!" he screamed looking up at me. His eyes were filled with hurt. He seemed ready to cry. I am the one hurt!

"So that is what you call love. I wonder if you would bet your hair on a can of soda?" I asked. I was mad. "How much is a can a soda?" I asked. No one spoke. If they did I would go crazy on them and they knew that.

".50 cents to a $1.50," Nicole answered.

They all looked at her.

"Thanks," I said turning to her.

"Dana it was just a stupid dare," Logan said.

"It didn't mean nothing," Chase said defending his friend that broke up him and the girl of his dreams.

"Okay,"I said walking to Logan.

I saw their little refrigerator they had next to Logan. I opened it and grab a can of soda.

"So I was worth this?" I asked putting it is his face.

He nodded his head.

"That was what you were worth in the bet. You are worth so much more to me." he said.

"So would you bet your hair on this?" I asked.

"No," he said.

I opened the can of soda and spilled it all over his hair. He jumped back but it was to late. The soda was gone and on him. I took the soda can and squeezed it together in my hand. I didn't even know I could do that. I threw it in his face.

"Look you don't bet on it but it is in your hair. Don't bet on me. Don't lie to me. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. I am gone in 3 weeks anyway," I said.

"What?" Zoey and Nicole asked.

"I will explain later," I said and walked out the door.

Damn. I should have ran, I thought. I put my hands in Logan sweater. Shit! I am wearing his pants too. There is something in his pocket. I pull out a note. . .


	11. The Note

**Loving From a View**

**The note**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Dana's POV**

_Damn. I should have ran. I put my hands in Logan sweater. Shit! I am wearing his pants too. There is something in his pocket. I pull out a note. . ._

About five minutes have pass and I still thinking of what to do. I stuffed the note back in his pocket. I wouldn't want him to read notes if I wrote them. I found myself back at my dorm. I was fighting with my self back and forth.

**Should I read it? **_No. _**Why not?**_Because it is wrong. _**He made a bet on me for a can of soda! That is wrong. He didn't care.**_ You're right. But what if he finds out. _**How would he? **_Okay._

I open the note. There is two different pen mark. They look like different handwritings. It must have been a back and froth note. Knowing Logan it is a girl. What girl? Does he like her? Now I want to read it even more.

**Blue pen:**_ Jeremy, I think we should call off the bet. _

This note is to Jeremy. It might be about me. Now I had to read it.

**Red Pen:** **What is wrong Logan? You realized it is never going to happen between you and that girl and you don't want to lose?**

**Blue Pen:** _Look being here in detention, made me think what if she gets hurt?_

Logan cares about me?

**Red Pen:** **So what Dana is a big girl. She could handle herself. Plus I am getting thirsty. I want my can of soda.**

Jeremy is a jerk. He is worse than Logan. I am glad Nicole didn't go out with him now. She would get hurt by him. I am sure I don't like Jeremy. I hate him. Logan I am not sure of yet.

**Blue Pen:** _NO. I really like her. She is different form other girls. I think I have a chance with her. I don't want to mess it up. Because I cannot lose the one I love to bet for a soda._

**Red Blue:** **So what?**

**Blue Pen:**_ She means the world to me. If you end up getting her and hurt her I will hurt you. _

**Red Pen:** **Fine. The bet is on for three more days. Today is Friday. The bet is on till Monday. **

Today is Sunday. So I guess the bet is on for other day. I guess Logan didn't write back. That would explain why he has the note. I want to be alone right now to think, then I want to show Nicole and Zoey this note. I have a idea.

**

* * *

**

I was at the movies. I had already text Zoey. I told her to look under my pillow for a note. I was going to the movies but no one knew. I pick a really sappy movie. No one would even think to look her. I hate going to the movies by myself but this time I needed to be alone.

"One please," I told the girl at the counter.

"This is a good one. Really sad. Made me cry," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

I walked. The movie had just started. I heard from Nicole it is about some girl that falls in love with a bad boy in high school. Then he cheats on her. Then like five years later they met again. They fall back in love. Then she thinks that he is cheating on her again. So she doesn't know to believe him. Truth was he was picking out a ring to get married. They live happily ever after. I hate movies like that. So fake never going to happen.

I sat down in the last row last seat. Guess who I saw about 10 rows in front of me. Jeremy making out with some girl. I paid he didn't see me. I didn't want to leave now because I paid 5 dollars to just be alone to think. I moved down in my seat to not be seen.

I should have left. I should have walked out. What happen in the next hour and 30 minutes was more drama than this movie had.

I thought about Logan. Should I take him back? No I thought I shouldn't.

I looked up to the screen to see two girls walking in. It was Zoey and Nicole. They walked down to about half the rows. When I thought to leave I saw Chase, Logan and Michael walk in with the popcorn. I moved down even father down my seat. Lord Help Me Now, I thought. I can't leave now unless I crawl out. I had changed into a skirt so I couldn't. I still had Logan's sweater on. I changed into a red dressy tank top. The sweater was throw the outfit off but I wanted Logan's smell near me.

I turned to the screen when the girl was asking her blonde and brunette friend if she should stay with him.

"No. Leave his stupid ass," I yelled over the movie and the theater.

I covered my mouth as soon as I said it. Jeremy was making out with that girl so he didn't hear me. Zoey and Chase were making out, too. So they didn't hear me. Nicole was into the movie which she already seen. Michael was into it, too. That left Logan. He was already walking over to me. My stupid mouth. So much for being alone.

"I know you don't want to speak to me but do you want some popcorn?" Logan whispered to me.

I was to into getting to think I forgot food. I shrugged my shoulder not looking at him. He sat down next me. I didn't move. I couldn't. My mouth was stuck and so where my feet. My mind didn't even seem to work. All I heard was _kiss him _**don't kiss him** _kiss him._ Something must be wrong with me. He put is arm around me. Everything click.

"Don't touch me," I told him.

"Fine," he said. "I am really sorry. I do love you," he said.

I remembered the soda can. He doesn't love me. Then his hair, that was funny. Should he be mad? Then his sweater, how I wanted his smell near. Do I love him? Then the note he wrote and all the cute stuff. Does he love me? Then the kiss we shared earlier. Do we love each other?

**What do you think? They love each other?**


	12. The Movies

**Loving From a View**

**The Movies**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Dana's POV**

I didn't say nothing after he told me he love me. I didn't know what to say. I am so confused.

Now I am stuck at this stupid movie and everyone I was trying to get away from is here. Life sucks. Well for me. We are in the part of the movie when the girl is dancing with that jerk guy for the first time since high-school. She is so stupid if he cheating on her before he is so going to do it again.

I reached my hand in the popcorn bucket. It just so happen that Logan's hand was in it too. I quickly move my hand.

"Sorry," I hear Logan say. I feel so bad. He looks so sad. Why I am I mad at him. I shrugged my shoulders.

Then Logan started to feed me. I felt his fingers brush against my lips as the popcorn entered my mouth. Not a word was said. My eyes didn't move from the screen. After about 15 popcorn pieces went into my mouth my mind started to work.

"Thirsty," I whispered. He took his soda and moved my mouth to catch the straw.

Now I have Logan feeding me. All the things I could have said I said I was thirsty. What is wrong with me. I turned to him. I was going to tell him we need to talk. He looking at me. More like studied me. He turned away when I looked at him. All that courage I had in me was gone.

"We need to talk," I said 5 minutes later.

"We do," he said.

Still none of us said no more. I lean into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"After the movie?" I asked.

"After the movie," He repeated but as an answered.

I felt safe and scared. I didn't know why I felt so safe. I know why I was scared. I was scared because soon this movie will end. Soon this talk will come. For now I was trying to be happy.

**While Dana POV**

**Logan POV**

She didn't say nothing when I told her I loved her. I wonder if she believes me. If I was her I wouldn't.

Now I am stuck at this stupid movie and I have no clue what is going on. We are in the part of the movie when the girl is dancing with a guy for the first time since high-school. I think he cheated on her. I am not sure.

I reached my hand in the popcorn bucket. It just so happen that Dana's hand was in it too. I quickly move my hand very quickly. I didn't know if she was mad.

"Sorry," I said just incase. She shrugged my shoulders. She is so cute.

Then I started to feed me. I loved every moment. My fingers brush against her hot plump lips as the popcorn entered her mouth. Not a word was said. My eyes didn't move from her. After about 15 popcorn pieces went into her mouth she spoke. It first I thought she was going to scream at me. What she said was barley a whisper.

"Thirsty," she whispered. I took my soda which I was holding. I didn't want other scene like the other to happen.

Now I am feeding Dana. I am giving her my soda. The one I drank out of. She doesn't care care. I take a sip after she does. I turned to study Dana's face. Then she looks at me. I turn away embarrassed by this.

"We need to talk," she said about 5 minutes later.

"We do," I said.

I feel like she should start because she started with the conversation. I waited for nothing. Still none of us said no more. She leaned into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I smelled her. She smelled like wild apples. I love that smell.

"After the movie?" she asked.

"After the movie," I repeated.

I was happy. I didn't care about the conversation. I thought about now. How I have Dana the girl I loved for so long in my arms. I now I am sure I won't let her go. Never again will I losses her.


	13. The conversation

**Loving From a View**

**The Conversation**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Dana's POV**

The movie ended. That girl ended up with the guy. I didn't really catch the whole movie. Half of the movie was weird because everyone ended up in the theater. Then being uncomfortable next to Logan. After that, was the scary thought of the future conversation with Logan. I love the way the movie ended. _'I was scared to love him again. Now I don't know how I lived without his love.'_

"Lets go get some ice-cream and then we can talk," Logan said when we stood up.

I rushed out the theater dragging him with me. I didn't want no one to see I was there with Logan. We were in the theater alone.

The ice-cream stand which is about 15 minute walk took us 8 or 7 minutes.

"I guess you really want to talk," Logan said with a laugh.

I gave him a smile.

"Two chocolate cones. One with rainbow sprinkles. The other with chocolate sprinkles," Logan said.

Chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles is my favorite. I was in shock of how he knew. Next thing I know we were walking to a table. He handed me my ice-cream cone.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" I asked while licking my ice-cream cone.

"Cause I hang out enough with you to know," he said.

"Time to talk," I said.

"I know," Logan said in a low whisper.

"You start," I told him.

"You," he said.

"Please," I said.

I gave him my cute puppy dog eyes. I guess they worked because he began.

"Dana I do love you. I know and understand where you are coming from when you say you don't believe me. I wish I could prove it to you," he said.

He was playing with the long sleeves of his sweater. I still had it on. I love his smell.

"Find a way," I said.

"I am really sorry about the whole bet. I wanted to call it off but I didn't I was stupid not to," he said.

I knew he was telling the truth. I was looking at my nails.

"Dana," he cried.

"Fine. I know you love me. I love you, too. You really hurt me with the whole bet. I felt like a hoe. I felt used. Stupid to think that you guys liked me. I thought I was special," I said.

He lifted up my head to look in my eyes.

"You are no way near a hoe. I am the king of hoes so I should know," he said. I let out a little laugh. "Don't feel used. I never wanted you to feel that way. I felt that way before. Girl just after my money. That is like the worst feeling. So don't feel like that. I like you. I love you. You are special. You are in those special classes," he said with a laugh.

"No I am not. I have honor classes," I said while playfully hitting him.

"You are special to me. I love everything about you. From the way way you yell at me. Till how cute you look in my sweater," he touch the sweater. "Your cute curls and your beautiful skin," he twirled my curl then gently touch my cheek. You are special to me. You are special your self. Never believe different," he said.

He is so sweet. He sent chills up my spine.

"I am sorry. Sorry may just be a word but I mean this word. It is the truth," he said.

"You still loss the bet," I said.

"If I go out with you I won in my heart," he said.

Is he asking me out? I hope is he is. The answer would be hands down yes.

"Are you. . ." I started.

"Yes, I am asking you out," he said.

I bit my lip.

"Yes," I said.

He smiled at me. I smiled at him.

**There will be one more chapter on how things worked out. **


	14. A week later

**Loving From a View**

**Week Later**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I know scary. **

**Dana's POV**

It been a week since me and Logan hooked up. Things are going great. I look around the lunch room. Logan is siting next to me. Chase is next to him. Chase's arm is around Zoey's waist. Then there is Michael and Nicole. Then back to me.

I felt Logan playing with my fingers. I put on a mad face but inside I was happy. Happy he was mine. I love him so much I know he feels the same.

Nicole and I cleared up all the problems. He says she doesn't like Chase's cousin Jeremy no more. I think she is lieing. I think she still does. I just hope she doesn't get hurt. I know she doesn't trust me with the boys she likes no more.

Truth is I loved the way way Jeremy made me feel. He was sweet in a different way than Logan. I just loved the way he acted with me. He knows the way to a girl's heart. I don't love him at all. I hardly know the kid. For now I just be Loving the Way he treats girls from a view.

I remember when I first loved Logan and I thought I would never be with him. I love the smirks, and comments. The flirting with me. Then I hated the times when he did the same thing with other girls. That would crush my heart. Then I would hate him. You can only hate someone you love. I knew I loved him. I remember when I loved Logan form a view.

**Logan's POV**

It is the lunch and I am sitting with Dana. Those other kids are here but who cares the most important one is Dana. She is so pretty. No she is beautiful. No she not that either. There is just no word to explain how gorgeous she is. There is no word to explain the way I love her, too.

A week ago I could only wish to sit this close to her. Now it is my everyday reality. I just hope I don't mess things up with the love of my life. I almost did with that stupid bet. I started to play with her hands. They are so soft. So gentle and pure. She made a mad face that was so cute. I loved it. I love her

All the drama from last week clam down. From Dana kissing Jeremy. Then Nicole walking in on it. To Dana kissing me. From Dana's plan getting stop by Nicole to Dana running out the room. Then the movies and ice cream place. I would have killed Jeremy if I lost my shot with Miss Dana Cruz. Two weeks ago I was sitting on the sidelines in her heart and just Loving here from a view. Now I am loving up close and personal.

**Nicole POV**

I glance over from our table to his. I know I shouldn't be looking at him after all****the shit he did and put me though. He has a good excuse. He didn't know I like him and he was putting me in all this pain. If he did I bet he wouldn't have done it. Then the Bet. Yep. I can't give an excuse for that. He made the bet.

Dana and I solved our problems together. We weren't going to let a boy come in our friendship. It don't matter cause she got Logan. Wait I think I see her looking at my man. No she turned away. Wait is he looking at her? This is to much. I don't think I can tust her around the boy's I like for while now. Soon in time I will. She knows that.

When I talking to Dana she told me I couldn't love Jeremy because I don't know****him. It does make sense but I don't know why I don't believe it. I guess it is the****way he makes me feel when I look at him.

For now I am loving him from a view. Just wishing it will be upfront some day.

**Chase's POV**

I am to happy that my arms is around Zoey. Like I know we been goingout for aweek and some days but it is still so new. I am so lucky. I rememberwhen Iwas so afraid to get her. Doing things that like a craze man would. Thissmile on myface will never come off. I am so glad she feel on me.

I remember loving her from a view. Thing that is what she would have wanted. Now that just seems stupid because I know how much she love me.

Dana POV

"Wanna make out?" Logan asked me in my ear.

I gave him a mad face.

He winked.

I left out a small laugh.

He got up and I followed.

**Done. I make make a squeal if wanted. **


End file.
